Joseran Volmark
Joseran Volmark, also known as Joseran the Dragonslayer or Joseran Dragonsbane. A famed lord from the Iron Islands who slew Rhaegal during the Third Greyjoy Rebellion of 326AC. Early Life Joseran Volmark was born to Maron Volmark and Ingrid Wynch in 306AC. A strapping lad from birth, he rapidly showed himself proficient with axe and sword and bow, even from a young age. Handsome and strong, quick to laughter and slow to wroth, Joseran was well loved by those he knew, and considered a worthy and noble heir to the House of Volmark. He served briefly in Pyke as ward and retainer to Lord Paramount Vickon Greyjoy, where he developed close ties. Sometime in his service with Vickon Greyjoy, Joseran Volmark traveled to Lordsport where he met Helya Botley, daughter of the Lord of Lordsport and a renowned beauty in the Iron Islands. He sought and won her heart, beating five champions of Lord Botley in succession to prove his worth. All accounts agree that theirs was a loving marriage, and the young heir of Volmark loved his wife deeply. Their joy was only increased when in 321AC she gave birth to a son, Rus. Rus was a sickly lad, however, and many thought he would not live very long. Fearful for the life of his son, Joseran Volmark made several offerings to the Drowned God, even drowning a thrall in the ocean shallows. Eventually Rus did grow stronger, though he was ever after thin, and prone to sickness. His quietness also unnerved his father, who himself was loud and boistrous, even as a child. In 324AC however, with the birth of his daughter, Mara, his happiness was renewed. The Third Greyjoy Rebellion In 325AC, Joseran Volmark sailled with the Ironborn fleet to sack and take Lannisport at the outset of the Rebellion. He fought in many battles of the war, and even held Lords Plumm and Foote hostage, briefly. Volmark ships proved integral to the defense of Pyke during the Throne's assault in 326AC. Though nominally under the rule of House Harlaw, they served in the center of the fleet, close to the fortress of Pyke itself. During this time, Joseran Volmark's young wife, Helya, was still recovering from the birth of their third child, a lusty and robust boy named Euron. His father's pride and joy, the young Volmark had nearly killed his mother during birth, due to his large size. Still weak and loathe to be alone, Helya demanded to accompany her husband to Pyke, so that they might be together as a family. Unwilling to deny his weakened love this boon, he agreed, and had her installed in a small chamber in Pyke, overlooking the sea. When battle was joined, the skill of the Ironborn sailors began to tell quickly, and the Royal Feet took heavy losses. This proved of little use, however, for it was not soon after the Iron Fleet began to hammer the Royal Navy in earnest that the dragon Rhaegal and his rider, Crown Prince Maekar Targaryen, appeared in the sky. The Battle of the Leviathans Maekar and his dragon nearly turn the tide in the battle, sending many Ironborn ships up in flames, including the Volmark flag ship, ''the Iron Whisper. ''Maron Volmark, Lord of Volmark, died as his ship ignited beneath him. Informed of his father's death, Joseran instructed the Volmark ships to hold the line, and keep the center strong, while directing their fire against the beast and it's rider. Unsatisfied with the carnage they had caused among the Iron Fleet - which did not burn well due to the aged and soaking wood - Maekar turned his eyes toward the fortress itself. No doubt inspired by the legend of his forebear, Aegon the Conqueror, who destroyed the castle of Harrenhal and it's Ironborn tenants astride his dragon Balerion the Black Dread, Maekar Targaryen set his dragon loose upon the fortress. To the horror of the Ironborn below, the dragon's flames set many towers alight, his mighty wings fanning the flames to fever pitch. Stressed and ancient, several towers collapsed beneath the holocaust of fire, one of these the very tower where Helya Botley and her newborn were housed. It is said that Joseran screamed like a man possessed as his wife and son fell into the sea, and it took five men to stop him from leaping into the water after them. When he had calmed, he immediately took his ship, ''the Black Leviathan, ''and sailed toward the monstrous Rhaegal. Overtaken by bloodlust and rage, Joseran ignored all else as he sought to bring the dragon to bear. Desperate for revenge, and likely death, he fired shot after shot with his bow, before turning to the ballista instead. Legend holds that he fired seven times, and as the dragon turned to face this new threat, his eight bolt found it's mark, taking the creature in the eye and slaying it, instantly. Dragon and rider fell out of the sky and crashed into the seas about Pyke, to the surround cheers of the Ironborn and shocked silence of the Royal Navy. Joseran himself collapsed from his wounds, and was borne away by his bastard brother, Brander, who led the Volmark fleet whilst his brother recovered. Recovery and Aftermath When Rhaegal and Maekar died in the seas about Pyke, the fate of the Rebellion was sealed in blood and fire. Queen Daenerys was furious, uniting the realm in her desire for revenge and bringing yet another fleet to bear against the Ironborn. Joseran Volmark lay as if dead for four and twenty days before awakening, calling for his wife. He did not weep when he was told of her death and shown her grave - instead he was silent and distant. Many of those who knew him said it was as if he were dead already, the light in his eyes and laughter in his voice gone beyond remembrance. Joseran played no further part in the war, remaining in Volmark to recover. In 326AC, following the defeat at Pyke and the death of Vickon Greyjoy, Queen Daenerys herself, accompanied by several Kings Guard and three score guardsmen, approached Volmark and demanded the surrender of Lord Joseran. Though many lords urged his resistance, the Volmark only spoke quietly to his son, and then his brother, before leaving the castle unarmed and alone. He gave himself up to royal custody, and was borne back to Kings Landing for trial and execution. His sole surviving son, Rus, took up the mantle as Lord of Volmark upon his fathers death. Category:Ironborn Category:House Volmark Category:Deceased